Sadstuck ReaderxHuman Eridan
by Darklois69
Summary: Sadstuck humanstuck EridanxReader, WARNING: TRIGGERS IN STORY (don't read if your Kankri)


As per usual on Fridays, you were waiting on your best friend, Eridan Ampora, to get over to your house to play video games and watch stupid movies. But this Friday was unlike all other Fridays before in a sense: you had feelings for Eridan, and you needed to tell him before they killed you.

"(y/n)? Wwhere are you?"

You hear his tell-tale stutter as you step out of your shower (unfortunatley with a new round of still-bleeding wounds on your upper thigh, only due to the anger you wished to inflict upon others). "Yeah, I'm up here fishface!" you reply. "Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be right down. Go ahead a pick a movie, I laid a couple on the table." you got dressed in my normal movie clothes; one of my band shirts, pj pants, and your sleeveless hoodie. When you got downstairs, you saw which movie Fishface had picked: a cult classic, "Evil Dead: Army of Darkness." 'One of his favorite movies,' you thought as you sat next to Eridan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LE TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about three movies, you and Eridan tire of watching people die by idiotic ways, so you got up and stuck a game in your Xbox 360. For a while the two of you play Call of Duty: Black Ops until you pause the game and turn to him. "Eridan? Do you... have someone you like?" You wait for his answer as he turns to you.

"Wwell," he says, " there is someone, but they don't feel the same."

"Who is it, Eridan?" you ask almost silently.

"...you don't know him," he whispered.

By now you are trying not to cry, yet you have the strength to murmur, "tell me, I promise I won't tell."

Finally, he says, "S-sol. But it doesn't matter, he lovves Fef. Oh, crap. I havve to get home. I'm sorry, (y/n). Bye!"

"Bye..." you whimper as the love of your life leaves. Once you hear the front door shut, you run upstairs to cry yourself to sleep.

On Monday, Eridan waits for you outside your first class, with your other friends Gamzee Makara, Karkat Vantas, and Vriska Serket as always. When the bell rings they all walk to class. Eridan starts to worry when you don't show up to school, which is odd because you come even if your throwing up.

When you don't show up the rest of the day, he stops by your house after school with Gamzee and Karkat; if you're really sick the three of them can cheer you up, even though Karkat's always shouting.

"HeY LiTtLe mAmA, YoU HoMe?" Gamzee asks as he knocks on your door. He doesn't get an answer, so Karkat tries knocking.

"HEY FUCKASS, GET UP AND LET US IN ALREADY!" Still, no answer. Luckily, Eridan has a key to your house since you live alone. They walk in as soon as Eridan moves, due to worry over not seeing you all day. They wander around your living room, kitchen, and head upstairs after finding nothing.

"I'll check her room. Do not enter unless needed," ordered Eridan. So in he stepped, fearing what may be on the other side of your rainbow-colored door. "(y/n)? Are you in here?" he called. But as was the case when they knocked, he earned no reply.

Walking into your bathroom right off of your room, he heard a splash and peered down, seeing that he stepped in water. He followed the water back to the source, seeing your body in the bathtub. You had fallen asleep in the tub after trying to soak away your problems from last night. Your mouth was open in a silent scream underwater, your eyes open and lifeless.

Eridan couldn't bear to see your dead body. He ran out gagging, into the hall. There was another bathroom across the hall, and Eridan ran in and threw up. Karkat saw this happen (Gamzee had gone back downstairs and fallen asleep on your couch) and he went into your room, headed for the bathroom. "Oh shit," he said (not shouting for once), as he saw you. He then stumbled downstairs to wake up Gamzee.

Not long after, they returned to your room, and Gamzee noticed your diary, sitting on your bed. He read it all the way to last night's entry. "Um, hEy gUyS? I fOuNd sOmEtHiNg yOu mIgHt wAnT To fUcKiNg sEe," Gamzee said as he handed your diary to Karkat as Eridan was still feeling sick.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? 'MY DIARY, BY (y/n)?' ERIDAN, YOU MAY WANT TO HEAR THIS," as Karkat looks at Eridan and starts reading. "THIS IS FROM LAST NIGHT. 'DEAR DIARY, I ASKED ERIDAN IF HE LIKED ANYONE, AND HE DOES. BUT ITS NOT ME. I KNEW I WAS STUPID FOR LOVING HIM-' WAIT, WHAT?!"

"Givve me that!" demanded Eridan. He continued reading aloud from where Karkat stopped. " 'I knew I was stupid for lovving him, yet I did. I told him I wwould keep his secret and I wwill take it to the gravve. Goodbye evveryone. I'm sorry.' She fell asleep on purpose?" Eridan and Gamzee, of all people, started crying while Karkat called 911.

Not long after, the police showed up along with your parents. Within the next week, your family had arranged a funeral for you. Eridan and all of your friends attended and they each placed a white rose on your casket. Eridan, however, placed a red rose on top of the menagerie of white roses. "Goodbye, dear friend." he whispered.


End file.
